A Second Chance For A New
by nequam-tenshi
Summary: Such pain and loneliness, would this year long mission heal him or break him even more? Kakashi-centered w/hints of Naruto a whole lot of fighting-hopeing so that is! Temporary haulted.
1. Mission to England

Chapter 1: Mission in England

Began: October 26, 2008 12:04 PM

Competed: October 31, 2008 7:53 PM

Disclaimer:Don't own anything except the plot/storyline.

This crossover is between Naruto and Harry Potter! The pairing I am doing is KAKASHIxANKO! I won't change it the pairing people, no matter how much you want me to!

This is Harry Potter in their 3rd year!

AGES:

Kakashi-15

Anko-13

It had been well over half a year since the Fourth Hokage- Minto Namikaze, the Yondaime, the Yellow Flash-his sensei had died to protect Konhagakure, the village hidden in the leaves by sealing to most powerful, dangerous demon within Naruto, the Yondaime's only son. Almost a year after Obito had died and five months since Rin had joined another team; while he became ANBU.

Everyday for three hours a day, Kakashi would spend a time to care for Naruto; he even caught Anko Mitarashi visiting a few times and he asked why she did so. "_The Yondaime and his wife were planning to adopt me before all of this had happened, I was so thrilled to finally have a family."_-her smile was so bright Kakashi thought he would be blinded by it-"_they were going to finalize the adoption after Kushina had given birth to her child but it was all to good to be true wasn't it? They tried to finish the papers as soon as they got word of the Kyuubi coming. If only we were given time I could have had a family no matter how short it would have been I could have had a family, a father, a mother, and even a baby bother, but it was to good to be true. Though before she had her last breath, I was to be the godmother since I was not able to be his sister. She also said that you were to be the godfather Kakashi. Either way I still had someone left to care for right?"_ Anko was always the cheerful laid back kind of person but even with such a personality her eyes shown the sadness and inner feelings that she hid.

Over time the young ninja grew to have emotions towards the fiery girl and asked her to be his girlfriend. Anko stood shell-shocked and the only reply he got was a kiss from her on his cheek; leaving him baffled while the 15 year old boy watched as his girl walk down to their godchild's room and quickly followed soon after.

It had been a month since he asked her and he felt as if life was better again. He had been ordered by the Third Hokage to accept a mission that was year long for an old friend of his. The young man was unsure to accept, "I will consider the mission, I will tell you tomorrow."

The elder nodded and asked, "Is this because of Naruto and Anko, Kakashi?"

"Yes. I do not want to leave them-wait how did you know about Anko?"

"I was around the corner when asked Anko to be your girlfriend that day." With that Kakashi's face was a little flushed.

The Third chuckled, "Then bring them with you."

"Are you sure I am allowed to?"

"In the letter he sent me-_the Hokage looked at the parchment in his hand- _'the ninja you choose will be allowed to bring at most 3 people along with him for either personal or business reasons.' So you will be allowed to begin them on the mission to accompany you."

"Thank you for telling me but are you sure to let Naruto out of the village?"

"I am sure I can find a way to help you. Now go along and tell them. The mission begins in a week's time." He gave the mission scroll to the lad just before he walked out the door.

'_This will probably be one of the roughest missions that he'll have. I just hope that salt won't be spelt on half healed wounds."_ With that the unwanted became predicable for you can't run away forever from your fears. '_I just hope sending him of all people to England will help ease his mind of life here.'_

This is my first Naruto and Harry Potter Fanfic so please review for my sake of writing!

Jan. 2-My birthday!


	2. The Sadness Still Lingers

Chapter 2: Within a Week's Time

Began: January 2, 2009 3:40 PM

Competed: February 1, 2009, 5:12 PM

This crossover is between Naruto and Harry Potter! The pairing I am doing is KAKASHIxANKO! I won't change it the pairing people, no matter how much you want me to!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything-blah blah blah-etc.

This is Harry Potter in their 3rd year!

'_thoughts'_

AGES:

Kakashi-15

Anko-13

Naruto-almost 8 months

The council members were well aware of the impact Naruto had, even though he was not even one, being viewed as a demon caused hatred towards the young one. They discussed the possibilities of the other ninja nations if they were to find out that Konoha had a demon container; like the Village Hidden in the Wind's sand demon. The numerous aspects of the demon being released into a foreign country that thought ninjas were merely fictional characters. Including having Anko along on the mission made them feel wary due to her background. They had decided for a majority vote between the members; if the two should go with Kakashi or stay in the village.

"The advantages of having the two go on the mission would lighten the spirits of the villagers for they still fear the Nine-tailed Fox will return. Even after a year of rebuilding, there is still much to reconstruct. The people are still grieving over their losses as we are now; if we can rid ourselves of the de-no, child then Konoha will be able to prosper even further." stated the leader of the Yamanaka Clan.

"That maybe true in the circumstance that we are in now but of his failed student?" Dazou questioned the rest of the council.

Orichimaru was viewed as a failed shinobi, kidnapping children, conducting illegal experiments, etc. Anko was considered _his_ spawn of evil. In if their _relationship_ so to speak was present in some form or another.

"Anko is allowed to out of the border with both Naruto and Kakashi," stated the Hokage. All eyes turned toward him after that statement. "This meeting lasted for well over four hours that day and it is our fifth day discussing the topic." Most of the council was quite fed up with it but the fear of the Kyuubi made them endure.

"This is just a simple matter of letting a genin and a mere _civilian_ _baby_ joins a jounin on a mission that is being a bodyguard. Kakashi is ninja as is Anko, with Naruto out of the village would it make you more satisfied to know that within 2 days they could depart and be out of the village for almost and entire year?" stated the Nara clan leader.

"Let's conclude this meeting with a majority voting. All twelve council members must decided." announced the Hokage.

"In favor of letting them go." _Nine_.

"In favor of making them stay." _Four_.

"Very well. Anko Mitarashi and Naruto Uzumaki are allowed the right to leave the village with Kakashi Hatake for this year old mission. Meeting adjourned." with that being said all the clan leaders and council members filled out of the room, eager to return home. Except for the elders.

Homura Mitokado demanded, "The boy will have the demon with him, Mitahashi is just trouble as is, what will happen if the villagers find out about this?" (He wasn't quite making sense.)

"The matter of the villagers, they will have their hopes restored. The attack that was almost a year ago-those feeling this linger. People are still sad and others are become more violent as they blame Naruto." retorted the Third.

"Very well Sarutobi. We have warned you but heed these words. _This is a mistake_." Koharu Utatane said. They soon left.

'_I hope that Utatane is wrong. They deserve some happiness-I just hope those two won't break anymore. Better tell Kakashi to be ready and gather all their weapons, it seems it will be tough mission for them.'_ thought Sarutobi as he looked into the crystal ball.

Meanwhile with Anko, Kakashi and Naruto…

"Hey Naruto stop moving! I can't clean your if you keep splashing water on me! EKK!" Anko yelled.

Kakashi hurriedly raced upstairs when he heard his girlfriend scream, what he saw he made him laugh on the spot. A laughing Naruto in the hands of the fearsome Anko Mitarashi who was covered from head to toe in water, suds included!

"If you're laughing then you how about you clean him?" the girl shouted at him. _'And this my boyfriend.' _she thought with a smile. The boy walked over with a towel and wiped off the water. Then gave him to Anko. '_I wouldn't mind having her for a wife someday-what am I thinking! I should be thinking something like this so soon!_'

The boy looked at the scene before him Anko who was somewhat wet and somewhat dry, holding Naruto so lovingly that he could help but walk over and hug her. The female was quite surprised but didn't try to make not of it. That is until Kakashi placed his head on her shoulder.

"Kakashi what are you-" "You know Anko you could make a good wife…" He said. The male felt his girlfriend's face heat up.

Though he was quite surprised when she continued to make no sound. He looked up and saw her having the most peaceful expression he ever saw. Her eyes soft and no longer cold, her smile so kind and gentle-the face of a mother. That wonderful picture was broken when Anko started to cry. "Anko what's wrong?" he asked alarmed at the unexpected tears.

"Promise me. Promise me that during this mission you will live though this mission and come back, come back to the both of us."

"I promise Anko." He sealed his promised with a soft yet passionate kiss. Anko leaned and nested her head on Kakashi's chest. Dear little Naruto stared at his godmother who stopped crying, at his godfather for making her stop. '_It feels real warm._' and soon the baby was fast asleep, snuggling next to his surrogate mother's bosom.

The Third smiled sadly at the scene. '_They should continue to have this happiness.'_

_****************************_

_Sorry for updating so late! I've been piled up with school work and just started to have a some time to actually finish this chapter._


End file.
